warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Колючая Звезда
Hallo Колючая Звезда, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Ziegensturm. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Tabellen und Bilder können ebenfalls erstellt werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann helfen die Seiten Hilfe:Tabellen und Hilfe:Bilder Dir sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 10:59, 3. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Привет! Я тоже разговариваю по русски и без акцента. Если у тебя есть вопросы, спроси меня! 18:12, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Welcome/Willkommen Maybe your English is better than your German, so I'll write it in both languages. Hi, I'm called Wind and I really welcome it that you came and help us with the names. I don't think there are many able to do it as fast as you in this wiki. So I hope you stay with us and enjoy working :) Hallo, ich heiße Wind und ich finde es toll, dass du gekommen bist und uns mit den Namen hilfst. Ich glaube nicht, dass es viele in diesem Wiki gibt, die das so schnell wie du können. Also hoffe ich, dass du bei uns bleibst und Spaß am Arbeiten hast :) Greetings/MfG Wind StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 19:48, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Event Hello Колючая Звезда, First I have to thank you for your help with the interlanguage links. It's really great, because it also take time to make the edits or search new links. I have a few questions for you too. First: When will the OLMA Media released "The Last Hope" in Russian. Sometimes I feel bad for you, because you wait so long for the final book of the 4th arc. The second question is, what I or maybe our users have to do in this wiki-battle. Best regards 17:36, 6. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Колючая Звезда, можно тебя спросить? Тут только я и ты говорим по русски? Понятия не имею. PricklyStar (Diskussion) 18:28, 18. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Cover There you go, I just stumbled over it by accident too :D Link to the Covers 17:03, 29. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Hey there :) I'm not Aki but I think I can help you, too. It's true that we don't have screenshots of all of Su's answers uploaded here but I have made an entire folder with (hopefully) every one of her answers (I just haven't had the time to upload them all yet because I want to add the cites while doing that). I already uploaded all of them to my deviantart stash, though so feel free to use that (there are also some screenshots from Kates Twitter/Blog and some compilations from a thread from Warriors Wish about Vicky's Facebook answers that have been deleted by now if you want you can use those, too). Here's the link 20:49, 6. Nov. 2017 (UTC)